Out There
by SoulessAngel
Summary: Draco's on the run from other death eater's after killing his father, but does falling in love with Hermione help?
1. Chapter 1: Remembrance

Draco sat at the desk beside his bed in the dormitory. He stared at a picture in a wooden frame with words engraved on it. The picture itself was of himself smiling as if no worries in the world were there. In his arms the was Hermione Granger. Who also smiled as if carefree. There was nothing out of the ordinary with the frame, except for words engraved into the oak wood. Draco ran his finger tips over them and slowly whispered them to himself. "Our love is stronger than magic" he spoke. It was the begging of his senior year and hers as well.

For the first five years of attending school, Draco admits being cruel, rude, devilish, and plan out evil to her. It was not by his choice though. His entire life he had always been molded into what his father Lucious had wanted him to be. Lucious took great pride in the fact that his son, would one day become a death eater. Draco hid his feelings away, never allowing them to escape. His father was dead now though, he was free. At the end of his fifth year, a war between good and evil broke out. Draco was caught in the middle. He killed his father with his own hands to save Hermione. He did not feel regret or remorse at all, and never will. Yet, now in his life, his final year he felt regretful and remorse for something ridiculous. Love. 

During the summer of his fifth year Draco, had no place to stay. The Malfoy manner was not safe for him. The remaining death eater's had been given the go to kill Draco Malfoy on site. Albus Dumbledore decided it best to send Draco some where, where they would not look. The Granger's gladly accepted him for the summer. It was strange for Draco, he was not use to living in a muggle world, let alone a muggle family. At first he did not wish to accept it. Now, he wishes he never would have left it.

"This will be your room for now, sorry we can not give you better place to stay" Mrs Granger said while opening the door to a small room. The room was on the 2nd floor and had been before a storage room for the family. Mr Granger had turned it into a spare bedroom when the decision had been made to let the young wizard stay with them. It contain a bed with simple plain sheetz beside a window, that looked out over the street. Draco noticed that his room was across from Hermione's. "This will do fine, thank you" Draco replied, trying to act like he wanted to, and not what he was taught.

The Granger's left Draco to his unpacking. He opened his suitcase and pulled out a very regal looking blanket, strewn in a hunter green and had the slytherin symbol stiched on it. The rest of the items in his baggage was clothing, and a few studying books. He did not pack heavy, for many of his items were of the magic nature and could not be brought here. In some ways Draco felt as if he had entered prison. The door behind him creaked open as he unpacked. Draco's head lifted and turned to see Hermione standing in the door way. Her hair wet and hanging down. She had on her nightclothes which were a pajama's of sorts. Yet, something about her, just sparkled in Draco's eyes. "I'm sorry, that you have to be here, I know how much you hate us muggle's" she said with a sadden look. "I almost feel as if it's my fault.." she went to say before "It's quite alright, I shall be fine here" he said staring at her his eyes never leaving hers. Hermione smiled and raised her head, slightly blushing noticing that Draco had been staring at her. "I really should finish unpacking before I get to sleep, would you excuse me?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, smiled and slowly stepped back walking out the door, bumping into the door behind her. Draco fought back a smile, and kept unpacking as if he had not noticed. Hermione closed the door and headed to her room.

Draco finished unpacking, and laid down on the bed. He sat there staring at the nights sky. He thought about how for the first time in so many years, he could finally be himself. "Time to live it up" he said to himself before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: First day in a new world

"Good morning Draco!" Hermione said at the table the next morning. Draco stared at his surroundings. He was not use to being in such a place. "Would you like some cereal?" she asked him. Draco looked at her. "Sure?" he said still looking around. She passed him the box and a bowl. Draco stared at the box. Not quite knowing what to do. "Where is the cereal?" he asked curiously. Hermione laughed "You have to pour it out of the box yourself". Draco grabbed the box and pour him some cereal. He was not ready for this strange place. At his home, he had house elves and magic to do such simple tasks as this. 

Hermione sat nervously eyeing him, seeming as if she was wanting to say something, but couldn't get it out. "Is something of matter?" Draco said. "Oh no, it's just odd seeing you with your hair down for once, you always seemed to have it slicked back." Hermione spoke quickly lowering her head blushing. "Does it not fit me? I'll change it back I guess" Draco spoke putting his hand in his hair. "No! I like it, make you seem less like the old you, and more like a new you" she smiled. "I was wondering, I'm going to the park in a short while. I always like to start my vacation there. Would you like to join me?" she asked slightly showing signs of hopefulness. Draco stopped to think. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. It might be good for him to get out and see and learn the muggle world. "Sure, It might be interesting to go". he said. Hermione's face held a large smile. 

The sun was shinning brightly, feeding the flowers that laid strewn through out the park. Hermione laid out the blanket on a grassy spot beside a rose bush near a park lake. Draco had stopped to stare at the plane that went over head. He looked at the kids playing Frisbee not far from them. It was all, so strange and new. He stopped though. What caught his eye was more beautiful than any words, he looked and saw Hermione on the blanket. Her long hair flowing down. She wore clothing that was almost no different than her Hogwarts school uniform. Draco moved to the blanket and sat beside her. "It's very pretty here" he said. Hermione stopped and almost gasped. It was strange to hear the once hateful slytherin speak such things. "I know, I love coming here during the summer and reading" she spoke while staring at him. Hermione pulled out a book, it was Romeo & Juliet. "What book is that? Draco asked while staring at the book. "You don't now Romeo & Juliet?" she asked . "No, is it a murder mystery? He said dumbfounded.

"It's a story about two people who are in love, and how they really can't be together" she spoke. She eyed him and moved closer while explaining the story. "Will you read it with me?" he asked. Draco stared at her and nodded. Draco squeezed closer to her, almost having her lay in his arms, as she read the story to them. Draco smelled her hair, and began to drift his thoughts away from the story she was reading and onto her. He never wanted to come here, but it's almost as if he'd never would regret it now.

The two sat reading for hours, until finally the summer sun began to set. They headed home, smiling and laughing. The two of them carefree. Yet, Draco was always reminded of the fact that he was being hunted in the back of his mind. He kept close watch of his surroundings always feeling like he was being watched. When the two arrived home that afternoon. Mrs. Granger has begun preparing for dinner. Hermione decided to help out her mother, which left Mr. Granger and Draco to set the table.

Draco sat at the table with three people he thought he never would eat with. He thought how in the past he would have scoffed and thrown the food away or make a comment. That was what he was, and not what he is. Draco ate the meal laid before him, smiling and his eyes drifting on and off to Hermione. "How it is it? She asked. "Oh, very good, but what is this called again?" he said eating some more. "It's pork chops with green beans. He didn't want to hurt the girl, but he did not yet know what he liked, and whatever this stange food called chops of pork. It certainly wasn't something he cared for. 

After dinner, the family moved to the living room, to watch tv. Draco had a hard time following what was going on. The news was on. "Oh look dear, another one of those strange killings." Mr Granger said to his wife. Draco lifted his head. "Strange killing?" he asked. Mr. Ganger began to speak "Yes, it seem some maniac is out killing his victims by stabbing them with poison. It's very disturbing, but don't worry as long as your at our house. You are safe". Draco stopped, "He was safe" he thought. Nobody had ever really said that to him before, let alone a muggle. He didn't understand why muggles did the things they did. Yet, he thought about the death eaters, lord voldermort, and his father. They were no better, no worse, than anything the muggles had. Draco looked at the family sitting with him. He felt warm inside. Something he was never allowed to feel. Something he cut off. 

He asked to be excused. He needed to be alone for a little while. Today was a big day for him. He adjourned to his room, where he sat down on his bed. He reached into his luggage and pulled out a piece of paper. It was from Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts. 

"_Dear Draco,_

I know the accommodations we have given you are not to your usual standards and seem out of place for you. A slytherin staying with a gryffindor must be hard on you. Yet, we chose this because it seemed it would be one of the few places they would not look. The Grangers accepted you without even worrying for their safty. They are good people. I knew you are good as well. Do not let what you were taught as a child, make you into the man you are now. Let what you feel do it. I await your return to Hogwarts. Hopefully by then we will have word on your hunters.

Sincerely 

Albus Dumbledore

Draco closed the letter. He began to cry. It was one of the first time in his life he cried where he was not afraid of being beaten or punished. There was no father to tell him he was a Malfoy, that they do not cry. The tears flew. He let out all of the hurt that was hurting him for so long. The pain of not knowing who he himself was or is. He thanked the headmaster for always seeing through himself. He wised that in the 5 years of schooling in the school, he would have given him more respect.

Hermione stood peeking through Draco's door way. The door had not been shut all the way, and she could make out Draco in the room. She saw his sadness. It was hard for her to believe such a boy, could cry. It was not that she was heartless, it was what she herself was taught. Taught that slytherins and Malfoy's were nothing but bad. Yet, Draco wasn't bad, least not anymore. She wanted to go in and hug him, or just touch him and console. Instead she felt the cold shape of tears hit her hand. She realized she herself was crying. She entered her room and thought about the cold things over the years she said to him. If only she knew she thought, how his life was hard. She got ready for bed and went to sleep.

………………………………..............

"Have you found the boy yet? A voice rang out of the shadows in Knockturn alley.

"No, but we have word that he is somewhere in the muggle world." a very feminine voice spoke. 

"Find him, and kill him before he realizes the truth, do you understand?" the shadow said before disappearing completely into the darkness. 

"I will not fail you my lord. The Raveness, never fails" the feminine voice spoke before she stepped out in the street and left.


	3. Chapter 3: Flash Photography

Draco jumped out of bed quickly. He didn't know how, but he was soaked to the bone, and now freezing. He looked around the room, and heard laughter coming outside of his doorway. He stepped out, Hermione now standing on the stair well ready to make a break for it. "Can't catch me!!, put on your trunks were going swimming!!" she screamed as she ran down the stairs. Draco stopped. "Trunks?" he thought. He didn't have any. He walked back in and saw on the desk beside him a pair of swimming trunks. He knew Hermione must have bought them for him. He put them on and headed down the stairs. 

Hermione stopped noticing how well Drao was cut. He wasn't skinny, nor very muscular, for her it seemed he was perfect. She shook her thoughts off and noticed he was very unhappy. Something the matter? She asked. "No, nothing, do we have to go swimming, cant we go to the park today?" he seemed to beg. "No, I love swimming, come on it will be fun." She replied. Draco's face didn't change the entire way to the lake. It was only the two of them. Daco set down his towl and sat down. While Hermione dove right in. "Come on!" she screamed. Draco sat. "No thanks, it looks cold". he said. "Fine have it you way she said". She disappeared under the water, not coming back up. Draco watched, wondering when she would come back up. "Hermione this isn't funny!! Stop Joking". She did not come up, he began to panic and ran for the lake jumping in. The splash brought Hermione up laughing, until she realized that Draco himself had sunk not coming up. She went under feeling for him, until her hand felt his chest and she wrapped her arms around him pulling him up. Draco breathed heavly and swang his arms repeatedly. "I can't swim!!" he screamed. Hermione didn't know what to think. She pulled Draco to the land. "

You can't swim? That's odd" she said. Draco breathed coughing up some water. "I was never allowed or giving the chance to ok? He said almost angrily. Hermione almost saw the old him for a second. She thought for a moment and then it came to her. "I'll teach you!!" she said excitedly. Draco's face went into a almost fear. "No, that's alright." he said. "Come on, please!!!!" she begged. "For me?". Draco sighed and nodded "alright, but if I drown, I'm haunting your dorm at hogwarts!". Hermione got back into the water, and waiting for Draco. When he arrived in the lake, she pulled him close, holding on to him, showing him. Draco wached her and began to copy, before he knew it. He himself was swimming. They spent a good amount of time there, just fooling around. Draco had almost not wanted to leave. He looked back at the land and saw that Hermione was getting out. He watched as she arose from the water, droplets gleaming off her skin. He felt warm inside as he noticed how nice she looked in her swimsuit. He was so trained in thought he forgot to swim and sank. He snapped out of it and swam to the edge before he complete drowned.

He grabbed his towl and began to dry off. Not taking his eyes off her. "Is something the matter?" Hermione asked with a curious face. "Uhmm, just a little water in the throat is all" he laughed it off, feeling like a idiot. He grabbed his wet blonde hair that was hanging over his face and slicked it back. Hermione stopped and felt like she was back in school. "You really don't like my hair like this do you?" he asked. "It's not that, it's just a reminder of how you were" she said. "It's just a habit now, I assure you. My father said that it made me look more powerful and rich, which was something I must always convey" Draco scoffed. Hermione just stared at him, she walked over and rubbed her towel over his hair. When she was done his hair was now dry and scattered about. "Much better, she said. You don't have to worry about fitting his standards anymore".

The two went home and got dressed. They met outside. "Want to go to the park for the rest of the evening?" she asked. Draco smiled and had a idea. "How about instead we go into town and you show me the shops?" he said. Hermione smiled and grabbed his arm. She went and asked to borrow her mothers car keys. Hermione had just recently received her license. Draco stopped and looked at the car, and then back at her. "No way, no thanks. I've seen you flying a broom." he laughed. "Hermione just gave him a stern look. "I am a fine driver, now get in!". 

The car ride was a interesting one. Draco grabbed his seat every few moments, seeming to hang on for dear life. Hermione talked away to him, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Draco didn't pay quite attention, every few minutes he took it to point out the speed limit or point at a stop sign. Finally, they arrived into town. Once parked, Draco gave Hermione a look of dread. "I think I'll walk home" he said. "Hey!!" she screamed.

They walked the streets. Looking at all the stores. They entered a dress store where Hermione showed Draco different dresses she would love to wear one day. A book store where she showed him the multiple books she use to buy there. They walked the street as the night set in. The stars were shinning and the way the lights hit. It made it feel very romantic. A street photographer was taking pictures on a bridge. Hermione looked and grabbed Draco. "Come on let's get our picture taken." she said pulling on his arm. Draco went along. The photographer prepared the camera for it and told them to hold for a moment. 

………………………………............................................................................................................

The figure stood on the tower of the cathedral. Standing high above the city, seeing the lights all over. It reached it hand out and stepped into the moon light. In it's hand appeared a white ball of light. It floated above her hand. "The Ravoness never fails! You will find this boy's scent is that understood" She spoke. Holding out a green and grey scarf. "This belonged to the boy, get his feel his aura and find him" She then threw her hand out and the ball moved at a speed that any normal person could barely keep up with.

………………......................................................................................................................................

"Alright, all ready. Sir, Please put your arms around your girlfriend and pull her close" the photographer said. "Oh were not together like that Draco" said. Slightly blusing. Hermione herself was red as can be. "Oh, well we could do it another way if you'd like" the man spoke. Draco looked at hermione and decided. "No, I think I like it that way". he said. Draco smiled and pulled Hermione into her arms. He didn't care anymore. She made him happy, and treated him like a normal person, not a slytherin. Hermione herself felt so safe and good in his arms. 

"Ok, Ready? On the count of 3: the photographer spoke.

……………………………….........................................................................................................

The white light pushed hard sensing it's target. It felt it coming from a street not to far away, and whisked itself there. Pushing as hard as it could. 

………………………………................................................................................................................

"2" the photographer said. Draco holding onto Hermione tightly. Thinking of how nice he felt.

………………………………................................................................................................................

The light zipped through the streets making a white blur. Causing many people to stop and glance for a second only to notice nothing was there. It pushed hard down the street knowing it had found it target.

………………………………................................................................................................................

"3" the photographer spoke. The tension rose, Draco almost didn't want these 3 little seconds to end, and neither did she.

………………………………................................................................................................................

The white ball zipped past them, blending into the white flash of the camera. It pulled hard and swung fast back towards the cathedral. It sent out a telepathic wave almost to it's master. Alerting her of its findings. It had done it job, and knew it would be rewarded greatly.

………………………………................................................................................................................

"You can let go of her now, sir" the photographer said. Draco slowly left go, slightly hiding his face. They stared at the picture. It looked great. The man handed them each a copy, and told them the price. Draco handed him a coin. The man went to yell and stop them until he realized it was made out of gold. The mad jumped for joy, and looked down noticing that he had taken more shots of them then he thought. He went to call them back, but instead was to fixated on his coin. 

………………………………................................................................................................................

The Ravoness seemed like a blur running on the roof tops. Jumping from each one to the next in great speed. She landed on the bridge were she noticed that the boy was no longer there. The white ball now floating beside her. The photographer stopped to stare. "Hey baby, where did you come from?" he asked. She moved closer to him. "Where is the boy?" she asked. "What boy? The blonde with the girl? They just left. You don't want something that young honey, trust me. I got all you need right here." he kissed his coin while smiling. The Ravoness caught eye of the coind and grabbed the mans arm, breaking it. She grabbed the coin out of his hand. "He was here!" she said raising her eyebrow. "What girl was he with?" she asked. The man screamed out and was crying in pain. "I don't know, there's a picture there of her" he cried. She walked to get the picture, ignoring the screams of the man. There in the picture was Draco, and a girl that the Ravoness wasn't quite sure of, but knew it would not be hard to find out who.

"You stupid bitch, you broke my arm!!" the man yelled. The ravoness lost thought of her task. She turned and grabbed the man. "Aww and all you wanted was a simple kiss?" she put her red velvet lips against his. She let go of his lips and then clicked her fingers. The white ball swung by her side. "Here's your reward my dear" she said. The white ball stabbed repeatedly all over the man paralyzing him. "I found you my dear..".


	4. Chapter 4: Dining Disaster

The summer seem to speed along at a fast pace. Draco had become almost accustomed to the life-style he had been given now. A few days after the night of the photograph. The Grangers were invited to a party from a friend. Leaving the house to the two for the night. Hermione decided to cook dinner for the two of them. She wanted everything perfect. If it wasn't, she wasn't going to be a happy wizard. "Where is it? Where is it!!?!?" she screamed tearing through the kitchen. Draco could hear her screams from the living room, and hesitated heading in. "I gladly come in and help you find whatever it is your looking for, but if I remember correctly, you said if were to step one foot into that kitchen, you were going to shove my wand where the sun don't shine? Is that correct?" he laughed. Hermione just gave him a serious look and began to dig again. "I guess were out of paprika." she said in a very disconcerting way. "Well, I'll go to the store and pick some up. Won't be gone more than a half a hour, promise." he said. "You sure? Alright, here take some real cash, don't need you drawing any more attention with your coins". 

Draco walked the street happily smiling. Things were up for him. He had almost forgot that he was a wanted man by some. It seemed as if everything was perfect. The air, the sky, the street. It took him fifth teen minutes before he arrived at the store. He looked hard for the paprika. He bought some and headed out, not before catching eye of something in the window beside the store. There sat a small golden locket. It wasn't anything special. Just in the shape of a heart, and the inside had a place for a picture to rest. He entered the store and asked the salesman for it. "$200.00 please?" the salesman said. Draco looked down and counted the money, he didn't quite know currency very well, but he could tell he didn't have enough. "Well will this do?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out another coin. The salesman snatched it and stared for a second. "Yes, Yes this will do quite alright" he said handing draco the locket. "You have a nice evening". Draco left the shop smiling, hew knew Hermione was going to love it.

When he arrived home, he could smell something good in the air. He followed it into the kitchen where Hermione was not. He looked and felt his heart stop. He hoped nothing had happen. "Hermione!!" he shouted. "In here, in the dining room" she said. Draco took a sigh of relief, if something were to happen to her because of him, he wouldn't know what to do. He stepped into the dining room and saw that it was dark. Darker than usual and laid on the table were two candles dimly lighting the room. Hermione stood all dressed up and very nice looking. Draco couldn't help but stutter. "All all this for for dinner?" he said. She blushed and pointed to a chair. They said and ate there meal happily. "So, you didn't need me to get paprika after all did you?" he said "Nope" she laughed. "Just wanted you to be surprised. Looks it not pork chops.". she smiled causing Draco to break out in laugher. The meal was quite good and Draco didn't mind the view at all. It seemed like it couldn't get any better. After the meal, Draco helped Hermione clean up where they adjourned to living room. 

They sat on the couch,, very quietly until Draco began to speak. "Hermione? I got you something." he pulled out the trinket and dangled it in front of her. "I know it isn't much, but.." he began. "It's wonderful!!" Hermione said while grabbing it. "It's so pretty!!" she said. "Can you help me put it on?" she asked. Draco grabbed the necklace and pulled it around her neck getting very close. He snapped it on, but he noticed she was staring at him, and so was he at her. They moved closer. "It ..Looks…good…on you." he said very slowly. They both leaned in. Feeling as if there hearts were pounding harder than ever. Draco leaned into kiss her, while Hermione closed her eyes, and moved closer. 

"Ring Ring!!" the phone went off. Scaring the two and making them jump back to each end of the couch. "I guess, I should get that" she said looking slightly embarrassed. She got up and entered the other room. After a few minutes she came back with a most serious face as if a ghost had been there. "What, what is it? Are you okay?" Draco said worriedly. "That was Mr. Weasly, it seems the ministry of magic has caught wind of a information leak. They believe the killings in this area have been a death eater sent to kill you. .I guess they have recently killed someone not far from here" she spoke trembling. "Mr. Weasly wants you to be cautious and not go out anywhere" she spoke as her face went to a frown. "Well that's alright, I'll just stay here and will read some more and everything. Wait, what is the matter?" he asked. "It's just the annual summer dance is coming up. The street throws a big dance and everyone's invited. I was hoping you could go with me." 

"I can't go, I'm sorry. If Mr. Weasly says that I could be in danger, I don't want to go out and attract it to you. It's just a risk by me even staying here now. I won't see you get hurt". he said very serious, and almost in a rage. Hermione nodded and felt like she wanted to cry. She did not wish for him to be in harm nor did she want him to be. Yet, she felt like this was something special. Every year, she would go to the dance, and was alone. No date, nor boy to dance with. She wasn't very popular. Most of the boys saw her as geeky and unusual. But, this year she thought it would have been different. 

"I'm sorry" Draco said hugging her. "Listen, we should get some sleep, this is a lot to take in". Hermione nodded and headed up stairs before Draco. Draco finished cleaning up, and headed up to after awhile. He passed her closed door, and heard the crying from outside the door. He so, wanted to go in and just make her happy. He was to afraid now. If he were to get close, he could end up getting her into all this or even killed. He wouldn't let that happen. He entered his room. "Odd, I don't remember leaving the window open?" he shut it and laid on his bed. "I'm sorry Hermione."

……………………………….......................................................................................................................

The white ball moved up from the window on the 2nd floor of the Granger house. It flew to a house a few blocks away and rubbed up against the cheek of its master. She sat atop the roof looking out over the city. "Our info from our employer was most helpful in tracking the girl down." she said with a grin. The white ball snuggled close to her flying around her in awhirl. "Don't worry my pet, will make our move soon. Very soon!" she said licking her lips with a devilish smile. A Flashlight hit her, causing her to break her attention. "Who goes there, and why are you on the roof" the policeman asked from the ground below. The Ravoness looked at him, her grin never changing. "Muggles, such curious creatures, always asking never knowing". The cop, looked at her, and a chill went up his spine. "Are you hungry my pet? I think it's time you fed" she said. The white ball flew down and attacked the policeman before he even reached his gun. "Oh yes, Very soon."


	5. Chapter 5: Night to Remember

Draco never left the house, even when he wanted to. He wanted so badly, to go dress shopping with Hermione to help pick it out. Instead he had to stay and watch television. He didn't quite get cartoons, but he guessed it was a muggle thing. The night of the dance was here. He stood downstairs watching as the Granger's flew about. Mr. Granger looking for his tie, while Mrs. Granger double checking her makeup. He almost wanted to laugh at them, but was caught by surprise. There standing at the top of the stairs was a sight that he believed would of made the basilisk it's self turn to stone. 

Hermione's dress was a lavender color. It almost seem to be something out of Cinderella the way it hanged on her. Her hair was down and laid on her shoulders like satin. Draco stood gasping for air, and couldn't seem to close his jaw. She came down the stairs very graceful. "What do you think? She said spiraling in front of him. Draco couldn't find the words instead opting for a "I I love it". Hermione smiled. "You sure you won't come, just for a bit?" she asked. "No, I'm sorry I don't want to risk it." he said. 

"It's time, lets get going, don't want to be late" Mrs Granger said from the door way. Hermione's face sank. She ran up and kissed Draco on the cheek. "I'll see you when I get back then" she said as she ran out the door. "The doors are locked and the numbers by the phone if anything happens Draco. Ok?" Mr. Granger said concerned.

Draco sat and watched tv for a short while. He couldn't stand it. It seemed like everything on was a reminder of love and how much he wanted to experience it. He went up stairs and sat by the window seal looking out at the night sky. His mind thought about the dance a few years ago. How he took Pansy Parkison to it. He remembered how he never truly wanted to, but it was something he had to. It was fun, but nearly as much as it could have been. The thoughts rushed through his mind causing him to feel sicker and sicker to his stomach. "Damnit!"

………………………………........................................................................................................................

"Now my pet, now we will take this chance". The Raveness said as she leaped from house to house. She stopped on top of the Granger's roof. She could smell his sent. "It is time." she said smiling as if accomplishing something of such a great magnitude. She walked to the edge above Draco's window. The window shattered, spreading the glass shards all over the floor. "Now you are.." She stopped and saw that he was not there. Her smile changed to a face of pure anger. She searched the house smashing object in frustration. The white ball jumped. "You have his scent, then he is not far.". 

………………………………........................................................................................................................

The dance had been going on for awhile now. Hermione watched as people danced. She couldn't help but feel down. Another year of never living the dream she thought to herself. The Yule ball was special, but this was something that different. This was a yearly thing, a thing that wasn't part of the magic. She so badly wanted some to be here in spirit though. "Excuse me? May I have this dance?" a voice came from beside her. She raised her head, and the red in her cheeks filled. Draco stood there before her in a black and white suit. It wasn't anything special, but he looked great in Hermione's eyes. "Certainly". Draco pulled her on to the dance floor. He pulled her close, and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I didn't come sooner" he said. "It's alright, but isn't this taking.." she said. He simply put his finger on her mouth. "Don't worry about that now, right now its just us, no magic but what we create." he said. He moved his lips to hers. "I love you Hermione, no matter what Draco, I am". Hermione closed her eyes and sat her head on his shoulder. Her dream had come true. 

An explosion erupted and woods and objects flew about the dance room. People ran for there lives screaming for help. Draco and Hermione stopped dead. There in the door way stood a woman who they knew was not here for the party. Draco knew who she was, he had seen her before, but from where he could not remember. "Hermione run!" he said. Hermione tried to move, but the woman moved ahead of her at quite a speed. 

"No No, I'm tired of playing cat and mouse". she said holding onto Hermione. "Now, lets play, shall we?" she said grinning.

Draco stood his heart stopping. He worse fear has come true. He didn't what to do, let alone how to get Hermione out of her reach. Things just went from heavenly to hell and hell couldn't get any worse.


End file.
